


Noir, Blanc Et Rouge

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABANDONED FIC - For the longest time, all Félix and Adrien Agreste had were each other, now they're suddenly thrust into a brand new world; balancing school and a secret life of vigilante work is not easy. Especially not when you're both falling for the Miraculous Ladybug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noir, Blanc Et Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> So I see a lot of 'discussion' on tumblr about whether Adrien or Félix is the better Chat Noir; I say "Why not both?!"

Both the Agreste boys were quiet in the classroom, and both had their reasons to be. Adrien was quiet because he was listening intently; he wanted to be accepted and tried his best to get along with everybody in the classroom. Meanwhile, Félix was quiet because he was blocking the world out; nose thrust into a book, hoping that they’d all just pass him by and leave him be.

He didn’t understand why they had to come here. They’d both been tutored at home since they could remember, but suddenly their father had decided that they’d be attending the local school instead. Neither took it in stride, both found it awkward and difficult to adjust, Adrien, at least, was trying. Félix had decided that he would just get his work done and try and get through it as quickly as possible.

And so far it had been going relatively well. For the first few days, they’d all tittered and stared at the two, but once Adrien had taken it upon himself to make as many friends as possible, the attention had rapidly moved to him. Except for that of one girl. An Asian-looking girl with her hair in silly, childish pigtails who kept turning around and… _making eyes_ at him. Ugh.

“Tell that girl that sits behind you to keep her eyes on the teacher.” He complained to his brother later in the day.

“What? You mean Marinette?”

“Whatever her name is. She keeps staring at me.”

“She’s probably just curious. She seems nice so far, maybe you should talk to her?” Adrien offered a smile but only earned an eye-roll in return, “you can’t ignore everybody forever. What if we get put into a group project?”

“I’ll pay them to let me do it myself.”

“Just like papa; money solves everything.”

 

~*~

 

Some months down the line and not much had changed; not for Félix, anyway. Adrien had gotten himself a _best friend_ and an entire entourage of admirers. Petty, shallow people who were only interested in him because he had money and a modelling contract.

“Maybe you should find a curse to give him pimples!” Félix grimaced at the voice coming from his bag.

“I thought I told you to be quiet whilst I was at school?” he frowned, giving the side of the satchel a sharp tap. Though he couldn’t help a small smile at the thought of his twin suddenly waking up covered in acne. _What would the fangirls think?_

“He’s already cursed with your brother; it’d be cruel to give him spots on top of that, wouldn’t it?”

 _That_ had been one big change for both Félix and Adrien. The acquisition of two odd little sprites by the names of Plagg and Bliis and, with them, the ability to transform into something greater than themselves. Chat Noir and Chat Blanc.

He’d found the idea disgusting to begin with. Félix Agreste; a masked vigilante, like something from a comic book? Perish the thought!

But, at his brother’s behest, he’d given it a chance. They’d gone out onto the roof at night and he was surprised that he found it… freeing. Nobody expected anything of a cat. There were no rules, no regulations behind his mask and he had quickly found himself running and leaping, laughing as the wind whipped his face. The rings were indeed aptly named; _Miraculous_.

It apparently brought Adrien from his shell too. As children, they’d been inseparable, but over the years their interests had diverged and they had drifted apart. But that night they ran together; truly, if anybody saw them, they would have no doubt that these two boys _couldn’t b_ e the Agreste twins.

And then there was _her_. The Ladybug. They’d heard sirens and followed along the rooftops to investigate the commotion, and there she was. A strong, brave beauty like no other. He couldn’t believe himself, smitten by a girl in a mask and a polka-dot suit. But then, _he_ was in a mask and a suit as well, wasn't he? He wasn’t Félix Agreste, he was Chat Noir, and Chat Noir would make the Ladybug his.

 

~*~

 

“What’re you sighing about?” Félix peered over the top of his book at his brother, who was leaning - _posing_ ; did he even know he did that? - against the window, sighing wistfully at the sky.

“What? O-oh! Nothing!” Adrien glanced up before turning about, obviously avoiding his gaze. Liar.

“I know! I know!” A voice piped up, and a little white creature swooped across the room to rest on his brother’s head.

“Oh? Do tell,” Félix cocked his head, curious to see what Adrien was willing to tell Bliis but not him.

“Adrien’s in luuuurve,” the kitten-esque critter tittered, tugging at the boy’s hair before floating up as Adrien raised his hands to bat it away, “he wants to kiss the Ladybug and then marry her and then-” Bliis was silenced as Adrien leapt into the air and wrapped his hands around its mouth.

Félix fell silent. He hadn’t thought the Ladybug to be his brother’s type. He’d rather expected him to go for somebody as meek and mild-mannered as himself. But then, perhaps one wouldn’t expect her to be to his own tastes either. But that was neither here nor there.

“Then you’d better stop sighing and tell her. Because if you don’t, _I_ will. And I promise you, I will not back down for any competition; not even my own brother.”

Adrien looked positively frightened as he skulked from the room. Good.

“Harsh,” Plagg scoffed, before Félix flicked him away and returned his attention to his book.

 

~*~

 

She was staring again. The half-Chinese girl with the pigtails. He’d noted that she’d been attempting to speak to Adrien as of late, but persistently made a fool of herself in front of him. And so apparently she thought she could settle for second best.

He almost pitied her. She could never compare to his wonderful, graceful Ladybug. Ladybug never stumbled, or tripped over her words. She was like a Queen, and he longed to be her Prince Charming. It was rot, he hated thinking like that, but his mind was so filled with such saccharine poetry, there was no way to ignore it. Chat Noir ached, and so Félix ached too.

Though his feelings were currently being smothered by the _headache_ that was Marinette. The class was dismissed and he barely had a moment to close his textbook before she was at his desk.

“Uhm… Félix, I…” he groaned inwardly as she stuttered. _Just spit it out and leave me be._ “I was wondering… I had a spare ticket to the theatre tonight and…”

“No. I’m busy.” She opened her mouth to retort, but he wouldn’t give her the chance, rising from his seat and brushing past her. He could hear her friend consoling her as he left the room. ‘ _What an asshole_ ’, ‘ _doesn’t deserve you anyway_ ’, blah, blah, blah. Ridiculous. Of course he didn’t deserve her; he deserved _much_ better.

Perhaps he should let Adrien know about that spare ticket. He’d be too nice to turn the girl down and whilst he wasted time with Marinette, _Félix_ would rendezvous with his lady. Absolument parfait. He was positively a mad genius.

 

~*~

 

Perhaps he was less _mad genius_ , and more _absent-minded professor_. Idiot. He’d gotten so caught up in his excitement when his classmate was possessed that he’d completely forgotten to suggest the idea to Adrien. He’d been too hasty, running and transforming as soon as he heard the commotion. He reached Ladybug… and so did Chat Blanc. _Idiot_.

And he had no choice but to be helpful. She wouldn’t be impressed if he stormed off in a huff. Though he wasn’t going to turn up the chance to ‘accidentally’ trip his brother when she wasn’t looking, sending him careering off their course as they chased through the streets. He thought he might have her attention for a moment, but alas, dedicated as she was, Ladybug’s focus remained on the classmate-turned villain. He aided her, possibly showing off just a little, but, of course, by the time they had a moment, she had to run to protect her identity.

He could chase her. Watch to see who was behind the mask. But a betrayal of her trust, particularly so early on, could very easily deter her. So Félix returned with his brother; he had plenty more up his sleeve, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I'm not he greatest at writing, but I really, really hope I can keep this one up! And a huge thanks to geel1nes on tumblr for doing a gorgeous illustration for this fic; http://geel1nes.tumblr.com/post/134740291288/ !


End file.
